


Romantically Calls You Bro

by apostapal



Series: Dearest Hunters [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (between them anyway shh), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Overwatch, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Usually, Jack Morrison is pretty damn good with words. But then he tries to have a heartfelt exchange with Gabriel and all that talent goes out the window. At least the results could be worse...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked v nicely to write this scene out and I'd been wanting to do it for a while anyway so boom.

Something was bothering Jack Morrison.

They'd only known each other a few months but Gabriel could already tell. He knew the queues in his friend that most people overlooked. The shifts in posture, the avoidance of eye contact, the fact he was quietly drumming his fingers against the side table next to the couch. He also knew Jack Morrison was the last person to admit he was upset about anything.

Still, he had to ask anyway. Because just like Jack Morrison was totally inclined to deny he was upset, Gabriel Reyes was incapable of letting him stew.

“Something wrong, man?” he asked, elbowing Jack's side. Jack jumped like something had bitten him and shot him a wide-eyed look before frowning and immediately looking back at the tv.

“No.”

“You're an awful liar.”

Jack went to glare at him but it turned out more a stolen glance. His eyes darted from Gabriel's eyes to his mouth then away in a rapid motion, head snapping back towards the tv. Gabriel blinked at him. “Am I bothering you?” he asked. Jack's shoulders tensed, eyes fixed on the tv still, and he shook his head. “Then why aren't you even looking at me, Morrison?”

When Jack looked back over his blue eyes were inches from full on puppy pout, brow furrowed and lower lip fighting to pucker out. Almost hilarious, if it weren't for Gabriel being annoyed at his complete lack of communication. He didn't reply but he also didn't look away this time. Instead, his eyes slowly drifted from Gabriel's to his lips again and lingered there.

“You gonna tell me what's wrong?” Jack shook his head slowly, glaze still on Gabriel's mouth. “Dude, seriously, what are you doing?” Blue eyes fixed on his again, startled wide, and Gabriel sighed.

Jack shifted, turning to face Gabriel and folding one of his legs under him on the couch, and watched Gabriel's face. He leaned forward, eyes going back to Gabriel's mouth, and awkwardly slid his arm onto the back of the couch. Gabriel watched, intent of the exchange registering possibly even before it had for Jack, and waited. He could just let it happen, let Jack lean in and kiss him, but where was the fun in that?

“What are you doing, Jack?”

Jack froze, fingers digging into the fabric on the back of the couch, and stared at him. He seemed to glitch out a second, breath caught in his throat. Yep, probably hadn't even realized what he was doing.

“I—I was, I mean I...”

Gabriel leaned back against the arm of the couch, chin on his fist, and waited. The additional space between them seemed to spur Jack into something more cognizant.

“I just was thinking about how I feel really... close to you, bro.” he said, licking his lips. Gabriel, trying to keep the upper hand in this game, pointedly didn't look at them for long. “You know how much I respect and admire you?” Gabriel nodded, smirking faintly. “And you're just... my favorite person here, Gabe. I'm really glad I met you.”

Gabriel laughed faintly and asked, “So what do you want, kiss ass?”

Jack let out a breathy chuckle and worried his lower lip with his teeth and _shit_ it was getting hard to ignore now. His eyes traveled briefly to Gabriel's mouth then back to his eyes. The gaze Gabriel got out of them was free of nerves now—all adoration and intent. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have matched up with the next words out of Jack Morrison's mouth.

“Can I kiss you, bro?”

Gabriel smiled, ducking forward and fighting laughter, and looked up to find Jack looking absolutely mortified by the words that he'd just summoned from his own mouth. He leaned in closer, one hand on Jack's knee, and said, “You know it's still gay if you kiss me, right _bro_?”

“Yeah.” Jack looked strained, nerves threatening to explode, and swallowed hard. “Yeah, I don't know why—“

“You want a bro kiss or a real kiss?” Gabriel asked, cutting him off. Jack forced a laugh that sounded almost painful. Gabriel moved his hand, squeezing at Jack's knee. “Don't be so nervous, _bro_.”

“ _Gabe._ ” Jack Morrison actually whined. “I didn't mean to—“

Gabriel leaned in and reached his free hand out to cup Jack's cheek. He lingered a moment, impossibly close but still too far, and watched Jack's eyes go from wide shock to pure affection. “So, real kiss then?” he asked.

Jack surged forward, taking Gabriel's face in his hands, and seemed intent on stealing the smirk right off Gabriel's mouth. He bit Gabriel's lower lip until he was allowed to deepen the kiss, breath and at least a few months of tension passing between them. Gabriel leaned back into the couch and Jack followed, up on his knees and hovering over him—refusing to break the kiss until the very last moments of air.

They pulled apart, panting heavily, and Jack immediately ducked forward to rest his forehead on Gabriel's chest. So he reached out and dug his fingers into that mess of golden silk Jack called hair and worked his fingertips against his scalp.

“That was... wow.” Jack mumbled, shifting to nestle his cheek against Gabriel's chest. Gabriel laughed.

“You don't like me, do you Morrison?” he asked, “That's kinda gay, bro.”

“Gabe, don't—“

“Gonna ask me for a _brojob_ next? Because I gotta warn you that I don't really give unless I get something in return and—“ Jack reached up and slapped a hand over Gabriel's mouth, silencing him. Gabriel let out a muffled laugh and prodded his side until he moved his hand. “Not cool, _bro_.”

“You're ruining the mood I already made awkward, Reyes.”

Gabriel laughed again and moved his hands to rub at Jack's neck. “At least you're polite, I guess.” he hummed, “But I was going to kick your ass if you didn't just tell me what was wrong.”

Jack laughed and finally raised his head, grinning widely. Gentle blue eyes and corn-silk hair and soft lips and _goddamn_ Gabriel Reyes was screwed. “You're just... really distracting.” he said, and it felt so utterly ironic. “When I first met you I thought I was looking at a damn angel. Then you say your name is fucking _Gabriel_.” Jack shook his head. “Thought I was going to lose it.”

“You don't have to keep flattering me, Jackie, you already got your kiss.” Gabriel chuckled and they both finally sat up, reluctant to pull away but wary of staying that way too long with the nature of SEP. Still, Gabriel couldn't resist another jab. “Or are you still holding out for that _brojob_?” Jack glared at him and he reached out and nudged the other man lightly. “Fine, fine, I'll stop.”

“Do I get another kiss after this one, at least?” Jack asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “Sure,” he said, “just be sure you ask nicely—“

“Don't.”

“ _—bro._ ”

“Goddamn it, Gabe...”


End file.
